


Six Minutes

by CosmoKid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Boy Derek Hale, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski are the Same Age, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, First Kiss, M/M, Pet Names, Sexual Tension, Teasing, Underage Smoking, Werewolf Hunters, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 19:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13642854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmoKid/pseuds/CosmoKid
Summary: “What do you want?” Derek practically grows when Stiles is near enough to hear. He can definitely feel the werewolf vibes coming from the guy as well as thefuck offvibes that roll off him in tsunami-sized waves.Stiles has one thing he needs to say to Derek, but he also has eight million questions to ask him about the werewolf thing and he can barely sort out his thoughts as it is, let alone when there’s a ridiculously attractive werewolf who’s basically Adonis staring at him. Derek takes another drag of his cigarette and raises his eyebrows at Stiles expectantly. He shivers and blurts out, “Six minutes.”That makes Derek smirk, but it’s so condescending that even Harris would be impressed. “No offense, Kitten,” Derek starts and Stiles just narrows his eyes at the nickname. Derek keeps his eyes trained on Stiles as if to dare him to challenge the nickname. Stiles bites his tongue and resists it. “But you’re not really my type.”





	Six Minutes

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Шесть минут](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13704417) by [LonelyLikeACastaway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyLikeACastaway/pseuds/LonelyLikeACastaway)



> im not entirely happy with this and i still want to add more to it, but it's been sitting in my wip folder for months now and i havent added anything so yeah
> 
>  
> 
> the werewolves in this dont quite match up with the ones in the show but just ignore canon tbh
> 
>  
> 
> title shamelessly stolen from criminal minds

The first time Stiles meets Derek Hale, he’s smoking in the alley behind the DVD rental store. 

He knows of Derek Hale and he knows his reputation. Derek smokes, Derek drinks, Derek fucks anyone willing, Derek doesn’t care about his education, Derek punches people, Derek beats people up, Derek robs stores, Derek swears in church, Derek takes candy from babies, Derek’s a criminal, Derek this and Derek that.

Stiles doesn’t care what Derek does or what Derek is like. What he cares about is that Derek Hale is a werewolf and his raving lunatic of an Uncle bit Scott and someone needs to help teach him how to control it. Scott’s too stubborn to ask for help, but Stiles isn’t.

Still, there’s something horribly intimidating about Derek Hale. Stiles doesn’t approach, to begin with, just leans against the wall of the pizza place opposite and pretends to be texting someone as he builds the confidence to actually talk to Derek Hale. It takes him exactly five minutes and thirty-seven seconds before he takes a deep breath and crosses the road to meet Derek. He approaches cautiously and shoves his hands in his pockets.

“What do you want?” Derek practically grows when Stiles is near enough to hear. He can definitely feel the werewolf vibes coming from the guy as well as the _fuck off_ vibes that roll off him in tsunami-sized waves.

Stiles has one thing he needs to say to Derek, but he also has eight million questions to ask him about the werewolf thing and he can barely sort out his thoughts as it is, let alone when there’s a ridiculously attractive werewolf who’s basically Adonis staring at him. Derek takes another drag of his cigarette and raises his eyebrows at Stiles expectantly. He shivers and blurts out, “Six minutes.”

That makes Derek smirk, but it’s so condescending that even Harris would be impressed. “No offense, Kitten,” Derek starts and Stiles just narrows his eyes at the nickname. Derek keeps his eyes trained on Stiles as if to dare him to challenge the nickname. Stiles bites his tongue and resists it. “But you’re not really my type.”

He keeps his eyes fixed on Derek’s cigarette rather than his face when he speaks again, “Six minutes. That’s how much time you take off your life when you smoke a cigarette.”

“Cute,” Derek says, but he looks entirely unamused and unimpressed. “Fuck off.”

Stiles takes a deep breath, trying to think of a way to approach it so that Derek will actually help Scott and not just tell him to fuck off. He licks his lips nervously and cracks his fingers as he panics. “I uh, I know you’re a werewolf.”

In a split second, Derek has him pinned against the wall with his hand around Stiles’ throat. It’s not enough to entirely cut off his air supply, but it hurts like a motherfucker and it’s definitely not how Stiles would like Derek to pin him to a wall and that is really not what he should be thinking about right now. Derek’s fangs are far too close to Stiles' throat to be comfortable when he finally speaks (growls), “If you tell anyone, I swear to God, I will rip your throat out with my teeth.”

“Dude, dude, not a threat. That was not meant to be a threat,” he says quickly, practically gasping out the words. That was not how to start this. Derek eases the pressure on his throat a little so Stiles can breathe a bit more easily. “Look, I didn’t mean for that to sound threatening or whatever, I just… you know, Scott McCall? Goofy looking guy with a boyband haircut and an asymmetrical jawline who warms the bench for the lacrosse team? He may or may not have been bitten and may or may not have wolfed out and tried to kill me last night.”

Derek considers what he’s said for a few seconds before letting go of Stiles' throat and raises one eyebrow, giving Stiles yet another unimpressed, bored look. He doesn’t step away, keeping the awkward lack of distance between them which Stiles is far too aware of. “So you what? Want me to train your little buddy?”

“Possibly,” Stiles says and it comes out as more of a squeak, but that’s because Derek is too close to him for Stiles’ bisexual heart (and dick) to handle. “I know this is a really bad deal for you and really, I wouldn’t be asking if I wasn’t terrified Scott will actually kill someone and that would be really bad.”

For emphasis, he lifts his shirt up, in spite of the awkward position they’re in, to show the messily patched up scratches from last night. One of them has makeshift stitches and the bandaging job is pretty bad and it’s bled through numerous times. There’s no concern in Derek’s eyes when he looks up, but he looks like he’s considering saying yes.

He takes another drag of the cigarette before throwing it on the floor and finally stepping away. “I’ll think about it,” he says in a low voice and Stiles nods. That’s all he can hope for considering who he’s talking to. He turns to walk away, preferably as quickly as possible so he can get his damn brain to think clearly and not about how hot Derek is. “I’ll see you around, Kitten.”

 

 

The next time he sees Derek Hale, it’s through a computer screen and it’s practically a jumpscare. Stiles is lucky that he’s spent so much time playing bad horror games and watching even worse horror movies at all times of the day and night. 

He’s on Skype with Scott who’s complaining about his breakup with Allison _again_ when Derek just kind of materializes from the wall. It’s been three days since their conversation in the alley. He knows Derek can’t actually pass through walls and that it’s because of the bad quality of their Skype call that it looks like that, but it’s still pretty creepy. Despite that, Stiles is actually pretty happy that Derek for interrupts because Allison and Scott have been broken up for four months now and if Stiles has to suffer through one more minute of Scott’s pining, he will actively offer himself as a sacrifice to some Pagan God whose name he picks out of a hat.

“Hey uh Scottie,” he says, interrupting Scott’s heartbroken rant who pouts. “You should probably maybe like turn around or something?”

“What are you talking about, Stiles?” Scott scowls and his eyebrows furrow. He glares at Stiles through the screen and while that used to be adorable, it’s now a little bit scary since Scott could probably kill him. Stiles shakes his head and ignores those thoughts, raising his eyebrows and waiting for Scott to do it. Scott rolls his eyes, turns around before screaming bloody murder. 

“Told you so,” Stiles says in a quiet voice and whistles. He really shouldn’t be this smug about this, but it is pretty funny.

“WHAT THE FUCK?” Scott yells and he’s really lucky Melissa’s got the night shift tonight. Derek just rolls his eyes and flashes his blue werewolf eyes at Scott who freezes in his chair. “You’re a werewolf?”

“No, I’m just one of a billion people with the Luciferin Gene that causes my eyes to glow in the dark like a dollar store kids toy,” Derek says and the sarcasm practically radiates through the screen to hit Stiles. “Of course, I’m a fucking werewolf, you moron.”

“W-what?” Scott asks eloquently and Stiles just snorts and rolls his eyes. This so much more entertaining than Scott’s bi-daily Allison rants and Derek is less intimidating through a screen.

“Hey Kitten,” Derek greets and he looks bored and uninterested, like always.

“Derek,” he says in a neutral voice and that makes Scott move. He looks between the two of them and just stares, looking very confused. “I’m assuming this might be a good time for me to end this call and let the werewolves talk?”

Derek quirks an eyebrow, clearly more comfortable talking with eyebrows than words. He looks like that’s the complete last thing he wants Stiles to do, but he nods. Stiles waves and ends the call, hoping this wasn’t the biggest mistake he’s made since the Penguincident in Elementary School.

 

 

Unsurprisingly, the next time he meets Derek, it’s in a weird way. He’s just walking towards the library for lunch since Scott’s taking a make-up test for Biology when Derek quite literally pulls him into a closet. He probably doesn’t mean for them to be pressed against each other, but the closet is tiny. 

It feels slightly ironic considering Stiles is very bisexual, trapped in a closet, and is pressed against a guy who looks like he was sculpted from clay to show humans what perfection looks like.

“Hey Derek,” he says, trying to keep his voice calm and neutral. It’d be good if he wasn’t so obvious about his attraction to Derek that even Scott could notice it. “Can I just ask, why are we in a closet? No offense or anything, but I’ve spent enough time in the closet already.”

Derek rolls his eyes and huffs. He pushes Stiles into the wall a little in a way that’s probably meant to be threatening, but apparently, his dick got a different message. “Your buddy Scott is the worst werewolf I’ve ever met.”

“Hey, come on, he’s only had like a week to be one, give him a chance! I mean, he’ll probably disappoint you again, but give him a chance,” he says quickly and Derek just rolls his eyes again and presses forward a little. Stiles gulps and starts talking again to distract himself, “Also, you didn’t answer my question. Can we not have this conversation somewhere else and not in a closet where we’re uncomfortably close to one another?”

“Uncomfortably close?” Derek asks in a disbelieving voice. Stiles nods, not quite meeting Derek’s eyes. Derek just raises an eyebrow and narrows his eyes at Stiles. “One, I’m not talking about werewolves where anyone could hear and two, your Dad’s the sheriff. It’s probably not in your best interests to be seen hanging around me, Kitten.”

“Uh, I don’t really care about who I’m seen hanging around with? No one pays any attention to me anyway if you haven’t noticed, do you even know what my name is? Because, contrary to popular belief, Kitten is not it. And what do you want me to do about Scott being a bad werewolf? And-” He cuts himself off before he starts rambling and annoys Derek even more.

“Kitten suits you,” Derek says and shrugs. Stiles rolls his eyes because _Kitten_ does not suit him at all. “If he’d accept that he’s now a werewolf for the rest of his life and that he can’t change it, that would be a good start.”

“It’s Stiles by the way, in case you wanted to know,” he tells Derek with a frown on his face. Derek doesn’t react at all which is wonderful. “I can do that, probably. Give me a couple of days and eventually, my incessant eternal babbling will get through to him. Or he’ll get so annoyed that he’ll just agree with me so he doesn’t have to deal with me. Whichever comes first is good.”

Derek nods and steps away so he can open the door. Light floods in the room and Stiles takes a deep breath. He keeps his thoughts as calm as possible, trying to not stare at Derek’s anything now that he can see him in the light. He looks even better close up and Stiles can barely take it. The guy is just flawless and he clearly knows it based on his eternal confidence.

Like right now, where Derek raises his eyebrows and smirks at Stiles, leaning on the door. He reaches out to touch Stiles’ face gently with his fingers. He gently dances them across Stiles’ cheek softly and Stiles just freezes, staring at Derek like a rabbit in headlights, a really horny rabbit in headlights. His expression seems to amuse Derek who just smirks wider and says “Kitten suits you better than Stiles,” and stalks off before Stiles can even take in what just happened.

 

 

The first time he skips lesson with Derek, they sit under the bleachers on the lacrosse field. He’s not really sure how he got here. One moment, he was standing at his locker while Derek updates him on Scott’s ‘progress’ as a werewolf and then he makes an offhanded comment about not wanting to go to Chemistry and then Derek’s just dragging him through the school and then they’re here.

Stiles isn’t intimidated by Derek anymore, just really attracted to him which is intimidating all by itself. He feels like he’s on eggshells around himself which is actually a really good way to get him to shut up.

Derek takes a drag of his cigarette, turning to look Stiles up and down. He tenses under Derek’s gaze and tries to calm himself down. Derek rolls his eyes again and offers the cigarette to Stiles.

He shakes his head and just says, “Six minutes.”

“Werewolves aren’t affected by cigarettes. Our bodies heal too fast for it to damage our bodies,” Derek says and takes another deliberate drag of his cigarette and leans back a little.

“It’d still take six minutes off of my life,” he tells Derek who looks completely uninterested again. It seems to be his default expression. “And besides, it makes your breath smell like absolute shit.”

“What’s the smell of my breath to do with you, Kitten?” Derek asks him with that confident, arrogant smirk on his face. At this point, Stiles is like at least sixty percent certain that Derek knows just how much Stiles is attracted to him or Derek is just willfully ignorant.

“I’m beginning to believe you aren’t aware that I have an actual name you can call me by rather than Kitten,” he tells Derek who just raises his eyebrows at him like he always seems to. Derek seems to have the first language of eyebrow talking. “And girls hate smoker breath.”

“Girls like bad boys,” Derek says plainly and Stiles can’t help the eye roll. It makes Derek laugh shortly and he crosses his arms over his chest and continues to stare directly at Stiles.

“Nah, societal misogyny likes bad boys because it repetitively reminds girls that society decided they’re worth less than boys and that it’s cool if boys treat them like shit,” he says and Derek looks a little like he actually agrees with Stiles. “Besides, anyone can be a bad boy. That doesn’t make them automatically attractive just because they wear leather and smoke.”

Derek raises his eyebrows at that before smirking and leans forward. He places his chin in his hands and rests his elbows on the ground. “You smell like a whorehouse every time you’re near me, Stiles.”

Stiles chokes and stares at Derek with wide eyes. Okay, Derek knows. And Derek is also an asshole. He scrambles for words for a few seconds and swallows awkwardly. “You realize bad boys also need charisma to be attractive? Because seriously, you are just an asshole.”

“Okay Kitten,” Derek says in the smuggest voice possible and Stiles just huffs. “Keep believing that.”

 

 

He starts skipping lessons with Derek regularly then. His Dad doesn’t ask about the absences and Stiles doesn’t bring it up. Derek’s still an asshole, but Stiles starts to look forward to the days where Derek will just decide to drag him somewhere to skip lessons. Scott joins them sometimes and it’s a whole lot more awkward then. Scott’s getting pretty good at the whole werewolf thing and by that, Stiles means that he’s passable. He’s not close with Derek in the way that Stiles is (kind of), but they’re agreeable.

Derek and he don’t talk that much while they sit there and Derek continues to smoke. Stiles pretends that the smell of smoke doesn’t aggravate him. The only time they really talk is when Derek talks to him about Scott or when he decides to tease him. It’s not like Derek mocks him for Stiles’ obvious attraction to him, but he teases him. Stiles isn’t sure if it can count as flirting or not.

Everyone stares when Derek starts talking to him in the hallway for more than a few minutes and the rumors spread like wildfire when Derek pushes him into the locker one day after Stiles disagrees with him about Scott telling his Mom about the werewolf thing and then keeps him there. Derek always seems to stand a little too close to Stiles and he’s really starting to doubt the accidental part of it. 

It takes about a month for Derek to start sitting with them at lunch. He still smokes and he still spends most of the time in a sullen silence, but he sits with them. Although Stiles knows Scott doesn’t particularly like Derek, he always seems more at ease when Derek is sat with them. He assumes it’s a werewolf thing. Being near each other is probably some weird pack thing they need to be comfortable. 

That doesn’t explain why Derek insists on being so close to Stiles though, but Stiles has no complaints about that as of yet.

 

 

“Who’d you think of?” Derek asks him as he slides through Stiles’ window to face him. 

He scrambles up from where he was lying on the bed to kneel up and lean against the headboard. Derek just leans against the window with the same unimpressed look on his face as Stiles gazes at him with wide eyes. He has no idea what Derek’s question means, but it makes him feel awkward.

“You know I do uh have a front door, right?” he asks, licking his lips nervously. Derek’s eyes haven’t left him which is far too common for Stiles to be uncomfortable about it although it’s not normally ten minutes after Stiles has jerked off thinking of him. “You don’t need to come through my window like a knock-off teenage superhero.”

“That make you Mary Jane or Gwen Stacy, Kitten?” Derek asks and Stiles just blushes bright red and avoids meeting his eyes. It makes Derek smirk like he always seems to do. He doesn’t dignify the question with a response. “Who’d you think of?” Derek repeats instead.

“Who’d I think of when?” he asks, leaning forward a little and furrowing his eyebrows. The question isn’t anything less confusing than when Derek first asked while climbing through Stiles’ windows far too gracefully. “Who’d I think of when I gave a presentation in English yesterday? Who’d I think of when Jackass hit me so hard in Lacrosse I saw stars last week? Who’d I think off when I grazed my knee falling off my bike when I was eight years old? You need to be a bit more specific.”

Derek rolls his eyes and steps forward to look at Stiles with curiosity and amusement in his eyes. “Who’d you think of when you jerked off fifteen minutes ago?”

He chokes when the question registers in his mind. Coughing, he finally meets Derek’s eyes and he knows how terrified he must look. “How the fuck-, what the actual fuck- how did you even-? What? How?”

“I’m a werewolf,” Derek says simply and rolls his eyes like Stiles is being stupid for asking that.

“That’s a complete invasion of privacy, what the fuck Derek?” he asks although he knows Derek can’t really help what he smells. He just came by at a really inopportune time.

“You’re the one jerking off at midday on a Saturday when the two people you hang out apart from your Father are werewolves,” Derek says as if that’ll make Stiles feel any better. “Who’d you think of?”

Stiles regards him for a second with judgmental eyes, trying to figure out why Derek is asking him that. He bites his lips for a few seconds before pursing his lips. He could be honest, but that would be a truckload of embarrassment and awkwardness, so instead, he just says, “Lydia Martin.”

She’s the Queen Bee at BHHS with her beautiful strawberry locks and cruel, judging eyes. Everyone and anyone who’s even remotely interested in girls has had a crush on her at some point and Stiles is definitely in that group. He pined after her for five years until sophomore year where he and Scott snuck out to a club for the first time and accidentally ended up in a gay club surrounded by shirtless men. A year later and that crush has not resurfaced and Stiles’ bisexual heart is falling for someone else who’s currently standing in the same room as him because apparently, he’s a masochist.

“Cute,” Derek says with an unimpressed look on his face. He takes another step forward until he’s standing at the end of Stiles’ bed. “I can tell when you’re lying.”

“Well, you better get used to it because if you think I’m telling you the truth about who I think about when I jerk off, you’re an idiot,” he says and Derek just smirks.

“You got something to hide?” Derek questions and Stiles just narrows his eyes at Derek.

“Fuck off,” he says and rearranges himself to sit with crossed legs. He crosses his arms over his chest and he knows it’s a defensive stance that just makes Derek’s smirk widen as always. Stiles rolls his eyes and huffs. “Is there any reason you came by other than royally embarrassing me.” 

Derek watches him for a few moments before he takes a few steps back and leans against the wall. “Scott wants you with us at the next full moon,” he says in a neutral tone and lets his face go back to the bored expression he wears every day.

Stiles licks his lips and hunches his shoulders a little before asking, “Do you?”

“Tell Scott to pick you up at seven on Friday night,” Derek says rather than answering Stiles’ question which doesn’t even annoy him at this point. It seems to be exactly what Derek does.

He nods, biting his lip. “And here I thought you might want to pick me up,” he says quickly, letting a little bit of sarcasm to drip into his voice in the hopes that he doesn’t sound like some desperate middle schooler with a crush on the older kid. Derek’s only a year older than him anyway, and they’re in the same grade since Derek dropped out for a year when most of his family died.

“Told you, Kitten, you’re not my type,” Derek says, but he’s grinning as he swings out of Stiles’ window.

 

 

The first time Derek kisses him, it’s harsh, cruel and demanding. Derek’s body pins him to a tree and he knows there’ll be scratches on his back from the bark. His right-hand finds a way to pin Stiles’ hands above his head and his left-hand caresses Stiles’ face. It leaves him powerless and Stiles surrenders everything to Derek. The only thing keeping him up is Derek’s body pressing him into the tree. 

“You stupid, stupid, stupid idiot,” Derek murmurs when he pulls away. Stiles feels entirely boneless so it’s a good thing that Derek doesn’t move away. He just keeps Stiles there, staring at him almost desperately. There’s rage burning in his eyes, but he knows Derek won’t hurt him.

“If I knew all I had to do was do something reckless to get you to kiss me, I would have done something like this way sooner,” he says and his voice sounds wrecked. An almost hysteric laugh escapes him and Derek just growls. “Should have taken you up on the cigarette offer.”

“Fucking hell, _Stiles_. He had a gun, you just stood in front of him and told him to shoot you. What were you thinking?” Derek asks and Stiles can hear the anger building in his voice, but he also sounds almost terrified. 

“I was thinking that he was about to shoot you,” he says just as firmly as Derek did. He stares at Derek who’s still looking at him like he’s an idiot but also like he’s about to lose him. “He had a gun pointed at you and you thought I’d what? Run away like you told me to? Can I remind you that he hunts werewolves and not humans? I knew he wouldn’t shoot me and I wasn’t about to let some crazy lunatic with a gun and some kind of hero complex shoot you.”

“You could have died,” Derek argues again, pushing closer to Stiles. There’s nowhere else to go so he just gets closer to Stiles until there’s almost no air between them, forcing his leg between Stiles’.

“You could have died,” Stiles repeats, raising his eyebrows in challenge. Derek just growls and glares at Stiles.

“I hate you,” Derek mutters and his breath hits Stiles’ throat. He noses along Stiles’ throat who tilts his head to give Derek more access. He assumes it’s a werewolf thing and he’s all too happy to comply. “I hate you so much.”

“No you don’t,” Stiles protests breathlessly and Derek just kisses him again.

The first time Stiles stands between a gun and Derek, he doesn’t regret it. He lets Scott listen to Derek’s instruction to run, but he stays rooted to the spot. He takes a deep breath and pushes in front of Derek. The werewolf behind him growls but Stiles just ignores him. He refuses to let the hunter kill Derek, he tells him that if he wants to kill Derek, he’ll have to kill Stiles first. He doesn’t regret it.

The first time Stiles stands between a gun and Derek, he realizes he’s fallen in love with the grumpy werewolf and he doesn’t regret it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)
> 
>  
> 
> come scream with me on [tumblr](https://cosmo-k-i-d.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
